yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Daigo Dojima
'Daigo Dojima '(堂島 大吾, Dōjima Daigo) is the son of Sohei Dojima, and his wife Yayoi Dojima. In Yakuza 2 he becomes the Sixth Chairman of the Tojo Clan. Yakuza 0 In 1988, Daigo appears as a young boy. He enjoys spending time with Kiryu whom he looks at like a friend more than a yakuza underling. Kiryu also likes spending time with Daigo and takes him around town to various places like the arcade and a bar where he orders young Daigo a nonalcoholic drink. Daigo is later kidnapped by a group of older kids that only used him for his money, and is saved by Kiryu. Daigo wants to punish the older kids but Kiryu scolds Daigo, which Daigo appreciates since no one disciplines him due to his father being head of the Dojima Family. It is here that he learns a valuable life lesson from Kiryu, to have friends and peers of equal he must rely on more than his family name and wealth alone. After the decline of the Dojima Family, he leaves for Nagoya with his mother. Yakuza 2 In Yakuza 2 he accompanies Kiryu to Kansai to settle a score with Ryuji Goda, the chairman of the Go-Ryu clan and the man who sent him to prison 5 years ago as part of a set-up. He is kidnapped, but eventually recovered. He then takes on a leadership role and brings the fragments of the Tojo Clan together, to lead them into Kamurocho to stop the Jingweon mafia from destroying the city. Yakuza 3 Prior to the third game, Daigo becomes the 6th Chairman of the Tojo Clan. He is shot by a man who is the spitting image of Shintaro Kazama. His fate is left uncertain until Kashiwagi reveals that he has stashed him in a hospital to recover, but has not told anyone of Daigo's whereabouts. Mine eventually finds his way to the hospital (as does Kazuma), and Mine prepares to kill Daigo out of compassion as he holds too deep a respect to see him living off life support. Daigo awakens after Mine's defeat and saves the two from Richardson momentarily. Yakuza 4 In Yakuza 4 he´s one of the major antagonists even though it´s just revealed, later on the "climax" of the actions. He joined forces with Seishiro Munakata in order to rebuild the ruins of the Tojo family since Kazuma left Kamurucho.In the final Showdown between Kazuma and Daigo, he was beaten. And Daigo later claimed to Munakata that he should have known that he´s no match for him and that they have to think about tomorrow. Yakuza Dead Souls At the beginning of Majima's chapter in Dead Souls, Daigo Dojima is celebrating the opening of Kamurocho Hills. When Majima makes his way to Kamurocho Hills Daigo has barricaded himself in a small store with the remainder of the non-zombified survivors. He and Majima escape together to purgatory where Daigo takes his leave. In a side mission, in order to lure out zombies, Majima convinces Daigo Dojima to dress as a woman. Hijinx ensue. Yakuza 5 With the successful construction of Kamurocho Hills the Tojo gains a significant rise in their fortunes as Daigo continues to run the clan through hard times. However times were changing as Kurosawa was gravely ill and knowing his successors have no plans of honoring the treaty Daigo sought allies across Japan from Nagano to Fukuoka. During this time he arranges a private conversation with Kazuma to give him a runthrough of the situation he is enduring and asks for his support. After meeting with Kiryu, he meets the leader of the Yamagasa in a car, stating that the hotel they are meeting at will mostly have traitor from both sides attempting to assassinate either of them before leaving for Nagoya to find Shinada, the only friend he had aside from Kiryu. Yakuza 6 Gang 30,000 a count East largest mob organization, Dongcheng Board of contemporary. In acquaintance from the time itself of the boy and Kiryu, It can also be said the relationship with the brothers beyond the position of the organization. In a large conflict involving the triggered by the successor problem of Omi Union Japan five major cities, It was instrumental in all-out war avoidance of east and west mob organization. Appearance Personality As the son of the infamous Sohei Dojima, Daigo is a reluctant Chairman for the Tojo as he has known of his father's ruthlessness and cruelty in the Tojo Clan and sought to avoid the same fate as his father in creating another ruthless successor to the Chairman, a position his father coveted. In his youth he barely associated himself with the Tojo Clan and befriended Shinada who he never revealed his associations to the Yakuza. His inexperiences shows however on several occasions. During the events of 3, his refusal to accept the plans for the development of the land in Okinawa leads to an assassination attempt on his life. In 4, his lack of authority meant the Ueno Seiwa was able to run roughshod with the terms and put the Tojo in grave danger as Munakata's true plan was to eliminate the Tojo Clan. Daigo also prefers a more even handed approach to dealing with the other factions, seeking equal term treaties even if they were inferior in size to him. Such factions included the Yamagasa and Ueno Seiwa clan which in turn for paying their cut to the Tojo will be treated as equals. This was from his experiences in his youth with Kiryu who had taught him the meaning of being a patriarch goes beyond using money and their name to obtain peers which molded Daigo to the man he is now. However, in combat, Daigo proves his worth more than once. He predicted the Nagasugai meeting would make it easy for him to be killed by snipers or be exposed to ambushes and adjusted the plan and later quietly left when he suspected the assassins were from the Tojo. He manages to dispatch most of Richardson's men even when badly wounded to save Mine and Kazuma. He would help Majima fight off the zombie hordes to ensure the safety of the people in Kamurocho Hills. In Yakuza 5, he singlehandedly defeats Kurosawa's men even after being badly wounded by them. Fighting Style Yakuza 4 Daigo can go into his Heat mode instantly when his first health bar is in half. His combos become more aggresive, he has a combo that has a stun property that gives him the advantage to chain another combo and can perform really long combo sequences if possibly. He has charge attack and a knee lunge attack if he is going for running attacks. His sidestep counter can instantly stun. When his health is lowered even further, Daigo can shift to a stronger version of his heat mode that gives him armor properties as well as being unable to get knocked down unless by a special move that can break through characters with that ability. He gains Arai's leg grab counter. He stays in Heat mode forever until his health is depleted. There is a glitch where if you do a drop kick and he manages to sidestep it, he will mostly Taunt you, giving you disrespect, but also giving you an advantage to land some hits on him. Yakuza 5 Daigo still carries on the moves he had during Yakuza 4 with some new stuff added to his fighting style. He has a new knock-back attack that does 2 hits Daigo's parry properties changes. You can no longer grab him or do anything else to interrupt his stance. The only way to interrupt his counter is using mostly weapon heat actions. He's gains an inescapable command grab that can only be avoided by sidestepping or backing away. Yakuza 2 Daigo Dojima is the first boss fight in Yakuza 2.Daigo is a fighter however does not have a lot of health so Kiryu can defeat him however Daigo is strong so Kiryu must focus on his attacks. DaigoY0.PNG|Daigo in Yakuza 0 Fudou.jpg Fudo tatoo 1280.jpg Daigo-Dojima.jpg Daigo Dojima.jpg Daigo Dojima in Yakuza 5.jpg full (32).jpg|Daigo Dojima in Yakuza 5 c_am_daigo_tatoo_di.png|Daigo's back tattoo 2017-08-27 (6).png|Daigo vs Kiryu in Yakuza Kiwami 2 Category:Characters Category:Chairman of Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Males Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Yakuza Dead soulz Category:Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza 4 Final Bosses Category:Yakuza 4 characters Category:Yakuza 3 characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza Dead Soul Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Boses Category:Yakuza 2 characters Category:Non-playable characters Category:Yakuza 5 Bosses Category:Yakuza 5 Category:Yakuza Dead Souls characters Category:Fighters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Category:Partners Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villians Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza 6 Characters Category:Dojima Family Category:Yakuza 6 Category:Yakuza 0 Characters